theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
She-Hulk
She-Hulk is a mutated human and is the Hulk's cousin. She-Hulk is also and Agent of S.M.A.S.H. and a complete sane hero. Biography She-Hulk is the Hulk's action-loving cousin. She's unbelievably strong, pilots the group's heavily armed Jump Jet, and uses a pair of Gamma Gauntlets that give her fists an added energy wallop. As the most competitive member of the team, She-Hulk never backs down from a fight, arm-wrestling match, or burping contest! Powers and Abilities Powers Physical Transformation: As a result of a blood transfusion from her cousin Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk, Jennifer Walters is able to alter her physical form into a female version of the Hulk, known as She-Hulk. In this form, Walters' skin, hair, and eyes all turn green. Her frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 560 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. Unlike her cousin, the Hulk, much of Jennifer's gained muscle and bone mass is condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though she is noticeably much larger than she is in her normal form, she looks much lighter than she actually is. Also unlike the Hulk, or rather certain Hulk incarnations, Jennifer retains her full intelligence and personality in her She-Hulk form. Most of the time, Walters is able to control her transformation, enabling her to change back and forth at will. This is because she did not suffer as much psychological trauma as a child as her cousin did. And while it augments her abilities, she retains greater control than her cousin. * Superhuman Strength: As She-Hulk, she is proportionally stronger than her Jennifer Walters form. This means that any extra strength gains as Jennifer Walters through intense physical training will be amplified, making her She-Hulk form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, In the mainstream comic verse, She-Hulk's calm strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of the Gray, Savage, and Professor incarnations of the Hulk, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. Originally, She-Hulk was listed as only "class 50" (this is only a comparison scale regarding which character is stronger than who, and should not be taken literally. For example: Thor was listed as "class 95" at the time, and Hercules at exactly 100). Right after she came back from the first Secret Wars as Thing's replacement in the Fantastic Four she began to workout with Thing's weights and got her strength up to at least class 75 but through her career she continued to lift even greater weights, and the uppermost limit of her potential remains unknown. After prolonged weight-lifting training, she was able to easily defeat the Champion of the Universe, effortlessly supported the Thing's maximum weight with a single arm, threw an arm-wrestling competition with Hercules to spare his feelings, and effortlessly manhandled a Thanos clone. She is currently listed as above "class 100" (Listed equal or stronger than Thor and Hercules). ** Emotion Induced Strength: It has been stated and shown that like her cousin, her strength increases with her emotions, such as fear and rage. Though it seems that she does have limits to how strong she can get. ** Superhuman Leap: She-Hulk's strength has extended into her highly developed leg muscles, enabling her to leap great distances or heights. ** Superhuman Speed: Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: She-Hulk's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. * Superhuman Durability: She-Hulk's body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures and temperatures, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. * Superhuman Agility: She-Hulk's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. She-Hulk's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. * Body Switch: Thanks to training by the Ovoid alien race, She-Hulk can exchange her physical characteristics and powers with the physical characteristics and powers of another being by simply focusing on a mental image of the person and willing the transfer to take place. The actual intent of the Ovoid skill is to exchange the minds of the user and another being, but it was theorized by the Ovoid who trained the She-Hulk that some factor of her gamma-mutated physiology causes her use of this talent to manifest in a different way. She rarely uses this power; unless she initiates this exchange with another superhuman being, she will become basically human in ability, but still green-skinned and generally recognizable as the She-Hulk, and thus vulnerable to attack, a fact that the super-villainess Titania took advantage of the one time the She-Hulk did use this ability. Abilities Expert Combatant: The She-Hulk is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by Captain America and Gamora. Even in her Jennifer Walters form, she possesses sufficient skill in the martial arts to dispatch several would-be muggers much larger than she is. She is also highly trained in the use of weapons and battle tactics and strategies. Skilled Pilot: Jennifer Walters is a good pilot, as has been shown in multiple issues of Avengers and Fantastic Four. Expert Attorney: Extremely intelligent, the She-Hulk is a skilled and experienced lawyer. She has won many cases proving various civilians, costumed heroes, and even villains innocent. Gifted Intellect: In spite of the character's party-girl image, she is a bona fide intellectual, being one of the few superheroines to have attained an advanced post-baccalaureate degree. Jennifer attended UCLA School of Law, where she was a member of the Order of the Coif, a national merit society for top legal scholars. It is revealed in the Savage She-Hulk that Walters has also attended Harvard Law School; though details are not provided, it is probable that she earned a master of laws (LL.M.) degree at Harvard to complement her juris doctor (J.D.) degree from UCLA. She has shown great versatility in her legal practice, representing criminal defendants, corporations, and even domestic violence victims. Weaknesses Radiation: Exposure to certain wavelengths of radiation only at very high doses can sometimes temporarily inhibit or override her ability to transform between forms. This is usually only a weakness if she is exposed during her original/Jennifer form. Former Protection Spell: She-Hulk was granted a protective ability by her Avengers teammate, the Scarlet Witch, when She-Hulk's job required her to spend extended periods of time as Jennifer Walters. The Scarlet Witch cast a spell which rendered anyone intending to harm the She-Hulk incapable of recognizing her as Jennifer Walters. However, the spell actually rendered Jennifer Walters completely undetectable to these individuals. While this had its advantages, it also left Jennifer unable to communicate with certain people whose knowledge or information it was vital for her to acquire. The spell was eventually removed by Dr. Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme of the Marvel Universe. Equipment She owns a pair of Gamma Gauntlets which give her fists an added energy wallop. On Sora's Team Once after reuniting with Hulk, and saving their homes from Master Xehanort, and the Heartless, the Marvel heroes left to resume their positions after Sora connected Asgard, and New York with other worlds. She-Hulk is currently traveling with Sora, along with her fellow S.M.A.S.H. agents (except Hulk). Category:Characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Adults Category:Iconic characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Disney Characters Category:Spies Category:Destructive characters Category:Fighters Category:Gamers Category:Superheroes Category:Sora's Team Category:Athletes Category:Tomboys